Como é beijar, Ronald?
by Tuddy
Summary: Hermione Granger aparentemente sabe tudo, mas uma dúvida assombra seus pensamentos, então ela decide perguntar ao seu melhor amigo. No que isso vai dar?


Hermione dormia profundamente. Estava sempre estudando, afinal de contas, era a época de prestar os NOM's (Níveis Ordinários da Magia). Sonhava com muitas coisas, a maioria era sobre os exames, mas ultimamente dera pra sonhar com Vitor Krum. Nos sonhos, o búlgaro e ela encontravam-se debaixo de uma linda árvore, rodeados de folhas de outono.

– Vitor, tudo isso é muito lindo, só que...

Ela fora interrompida pelo rapaz, que aproximava seus lábios aos dela.

– VAMOS LÁ, CHUDDLEY CANNONS!

A garota tomara um susto tão grande, que acabou acordando na mesma hora. Percebeu que estava deitada no sofá da torre da Grifinória e que seus livros estavam no chão. Olhou para os lados, procurando quem ou o que havia dado aquele grito e avisou Ron jogado numa poltrona.

– Ronald.

Ele não acordou.

– Ronald!

Ele continuava do mesmo jeito.

– RONALD WEASLEY!

O ruivo caiu no chão assustado. Pelo tom daquele grito, deveria ser sua mãe e quando ela "chamava" assim, significava que era mais do que hora de levantar. Olhou para cima, esperando encontrá-la, contudo deparou-se com uma Hermione irritada.

– Por que me acordou? - perguntou, mal humorado. - Estava tendo um sonho tão bom.

– Porque você me atrapalhou, enquanto torcia pelo seu time.

Ronald ficou bastante envergonhada. A garota sorriu, se sentindo satisfeita.

– Me desculpe.

Ela apenas seguiu para o seu dormitório, ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto levantava-se. Pensou em continuar dormindo, porém a amiga podia voltar e acabar brigando com ele.

– Mulheres... - murmurou, seguindo para a ala dos rapazes. - ...Não dá para entendê-las.

Os dois estavam no Salão Principal, que estava praticamente vazio (devido as férias). A garota achava-se numa batalha interna. Perguntava-se mentalmente, se deveria ou não falar aquele assunto que estava mexendo com seus nervos nas últimas semanas e não tinha nada a ver com as provas escolares.

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - indagou, apreensiva.

– Claro.

– Como é beijar?

Ronald não esperava por aquela pergunta e principalmente vindo da sua melhor amiga. Ela sempre sabia de tudo.

– Então... Como é beijar? - insistiu.

– Por que a pergunta?

– É que...

– É que...?

– É que...

– É que...?

– É que...

– Hermione, é pra hoje ou tá difícil? - questionou, irritado.

Ela suspirou. Não adiantava ficar fugindo disso. Era só ser sincera, até porque não tinha motivos para sentir medo. Ron era seu amigo. Mas por que ela sentia esse nervosismo gigantesco perto dele?

– É que eu tenho pensado muito nisso e não sei a resposta.

O ruivo sorriu maliciosamente.

– Para tudo! Hermione Granger não tem a resposta pra uma pergunta e veio direto a mim? Pelas barbas de Merlin, só posso estar sonhando.

– Dá pra deixar de ser convencido e me responder logo! - pediu, zangada.

– É complicado de explicar. - disse. - Por que você não beija uma laranja? Talvez assim descubra.

"Ele só pode estar de brincadeira!", pensou ainda mais zangada.

– Não vou beijar laranja nenhuma! - anunciou, séria. - Quero que você me explique!

– Você é tão problemática.

– Vai me contar ou não?

– Vou, mas não aqui.

O garoto segurou na mão de Hermione e saiu conduzindo-a. Ela não sabia para onde estava sendo levada, porém sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Estaria apaixonada pelo rapaz?

Pouco antes de chegarem ao local, o ruivo tampou os olhos da amiga com as mãos. Ao chegarem lá, ele teve todo o cuidado ao sentá-la.

– Pronta?

– Sim. - respondeu, ansiosa.

Tirou as mãos do rosto de Hermione, que ao olhar em volta, notou que estavam na mesma paisagem dos seus sonhos. Nunca estivera ali antes. E parecia não ser um local muito conhecido em Hogwarts.

– Por que tudo isso?

– Para poder responder a sua pergunta.

– Mas eu pensei que fosse complicado de explicar.

– Era lá onde estávamos, mas aqui... - ele parou nessa parte, aproximou sua boca da orelha esquerda da garota. - ...Tudo fica mais fácil.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo todo. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

– Ronald, acho que não é bom ficarmos assim tão próximos. - disse, afastando-se do rapaz.

Ele riu.

– Qual o problema? - perguntou, aproximando-se dela, fazendo seus rostos ficarem bem próximos. - Não quer saber como é beijar?

A garota estava bastante nervosa com toda aquela proximidade entre eles.

– P-Pensando b-bem, m-mudei d-de i-ideia.

Levantou-se, mas acabou sendo agarrada e puxada de volta. Agora, o ruivo e ela estavam na mesma posição de antes.

– Eu não posso mais aguentar, Hermione.

– O-O q-que v-você q-quer d-dizer?

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, beijou-a. Desejara aqueles lábios macios e doces de Hermione e agora eram dele. A sensação era boa. O momento era único e bastante especial. Não queriam se separar nunca mais, mas infelizmente tiveram que interromper o beijo por falta de ar.

– Eu não sei o que dizer.

– Eu não quero ficar sem você. Te amo mais do que você imagina. Se eu não falei antes, foi porque estava confuso e também tive medo. Porém, nós precisamos vencer nossos medos. Temos que mostrar que somos mais fortes que eles. Se errei antes ou magoei você, me perdoe. Admito que, às vezes, sou muito difícil de lidar. Mas eu quero que saiba, que jamais quis te magoar. A única coisa que quero nesse mundo, é te fazer feliz para todo o sempre. Até depois da morte, se possível.

– O que eu posso dizer? - perguntou, emocionada.

As lágrimas desciam de seus olhos, contudo, não eram de tristeza. E sim de alegria. Ela também amava aquele ruivo.

– Diga sim e me aceite como seu namorado.

– É claro que aceito! - disse, abraçando-o. - Te amo demais!

– Eu também, Hermione. - falou, correspondendo ao abraço.

Logo estavam beijando-se novamente. Finalmente estavam juntos. Depois de tudo que tinham passado, nada mais seria capaz de separá-los e enfim Hermione sabia como era beijar e daqui para frente, ela somente beijaria o homem da sua vida.


End file.
